


Three's Company

by requiemofspirit



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Choking, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requiemofspirit/pseuds/requiemofspirit
Summary: When Lucifer and Satan accidentally switch bodies, they decide to stay in your room. A little unhealthy competition leads to the demons battling over who can fuck you better while they occupy the other demon's body...who's going to win?
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 32
Kudos: 707





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!: Lucifer and Satan have switched bodies. After the jump when they're all at dinner and everything after that point, when Lucifer speaks/does something, he is doing so from inside of Satan's body, and vice versa. 
> 
> I originally was going to label them as Satan (Lucifer) and Lucifer (Satan), but a friend brought up a good point: regardless of which body they currently possess, Lucifer is Lucifer and Satan is Satan. Therefore, I kept their names associated to whatever action/dialogue they're doing.
> 
> I tried to sprinkle reminders throughout via physical descriptions and some of the dialogue. I hope it's not too confusing! WHEW! This one was fun to write, especially with all the dialogue and bickering. But it was also hard because of all of the above.
> 
> Also, I feel like you can tell Lucifer is my favorite based on the kinkiness/length of his part ;) I wanted to delve further, but I'll save that for a solo Lucifer fic I already have planned hehe

**_An hour earlier…_ **

“No, I’m not going to make a pact with you,” you declare firmly, eyes holding steady in Satan’s skewering gaze. The tension visibly escalates, and books are starting to hover in the air, like weapons aiming to strike.

“ _Excuse me_?” thunders Satan, fury etched in his voice. “You’re just a lowly human. How dare you reject me when I _offer_ to make a pact with you? I’ll hurt you-”

“That’s _enough_ , Satan.” Lucifer’s voice booms from behind you. “You will do no harm to Diavolo’s exchange student.”

The hostility escalates even further with Lucifer’s arrival. Books are now flying across the room. You duck, barely avoiding getting smacked in the face by a particularly heavy one.

“Stay out of this, Lucifer,” Satan explodes.

“You’re better than this,” Lucifer chides his younger brother, shaking his head. “Don’t give in to your wrath.”

Satan clearly doesn’t like that, as the books begin to fly even _faster_ all around. You cover your head with your arms, but you can’t help except to watch the two brothers in the middle of their explosive altercation.

One book in particular flies past Lucifer, and he studies it with a curious look on his face. Satan notices the book at the same time, and they both reach out to grab it. As they place their hands on its cover simultaneously, a white light suddenly bursts through the room.

You yelp, the force knocking me onto the floor, but thankfully you’re not hurt. You sit up on the heels of your hands, and your jaw drops as you take in what just happened.

**_About an hour later, in the dining room at dinnertime..._ **

“We’re going to be staying in Y/N’s room for the time being, until the spell wears off,” Lucifer declares, glaring directly at his former body, which is now being possessed by his younger brother Satan. 

It was almost laughable, if not for how absurd it was. The two demons who hate each other the most, the avatars of pride and wrath, are currently possessing the other’s body temporarily.

And, thus, we all ended up affected by the situation.

“Why _my_ room?” you ask, incredulous. “Can’t you two share one of your rooms?”

“Absolutely not,” both Satan and Lucifer answer at the same time, shooting daggers at one another.

“We decided we’re forbidden from entering into the other person’s room at all,” Lucifer answers me.

“They can’t stay in my room. If anything happened to my precious figures, I’d be heated!” exclaims Levi. “Although, I wouldn’t mind watching the drama unfold! I’d have my popcorn ready!”

“Beel doesn’t want anybody sleeping in Belphie’s bed, I refuse to stay with Mammon, and as for Asmo...well, I’d rather not know what he does in that room,” Lucifer continues. Asmo only laughs at that, not denying anything. “So, therefore, your room is the only option, Y/N.”

“Wait, _what_?!” Mammon exclaims. “Only _I_ should be allowed-”

“This is not up for discussion,” Lucifer interjects. His caustic stare instantly silences Mammon.

Even when he’s in someone else’s body, Lucifer is still terrifying.

Satan glances over in disdain. “That stupid glare and tone of voice don’t suit me at all. Maybe you should loosen up a bit while you’re in my body.”

Lucifer crosses his arms, unamused by Satan’s commentary.

“Let’s leave. We still have much to discuss... _now_.”

Satan rolls his eyes, a deep sigh escaping his lips. “Fine.”

The dining room settles into a heavy silence, everyone watching as both demons stand from the table and move towards the exit. They begin fighting in the hall, the muted argument unable to conceal the annoyance in their voices.

Once they’re finally out of earshot, Mammon, Beel, Asmo and Levi swing their heads to look at you. Levi begins typing furiously on his phone, no doubt already making a post about it.

“Can we go back to eating now?” Beel asks, already stuffing his face with roasted bat. His voice is muffled by his full mouth.

You stare down at your plate, your food hardly touched. You push it towards Beel, knowing he’ll gladly eat the leftovers. You stand up and push your chair in, everyone’s eyes darting towards you.

“Goodnight, everyone,” you declare, moving towards the exit.

“You’re leavin’ already, Y/N?” Mammon asks, grabbing your arm. “Okay, I’ll walk ya to your room.”

“Wait for me! I’ll come too.” Asmo pushes his chair in and rushes to follow you out of the room.

You square your shoulders, fighting to hide your visible annoyance. It’s been nothing but insane circumstance after circumstance since you’ve been summoned to the Devildom, and you wonder when you’ll ever be able to get a break.

 _Well, at least it’s not boring_ , you muse.

You walk through the House of Lamentation towards your bedroom, Asmo and Mammon trailing you and chattering happily. Your cheerful trio - well, let’s be honest, only two of you are actually feeling cheerful - finally reaches the door, and you brace yourself for what you might find inside as you place your hand on the knob, turning it slowly.

The door creaks open and you step inside cautiously, feeling relieved to find everything in its proper place, untouched by Satan’s wrath. The only things inside the room that are certainly out of place are Lucifer and Satan themselves. Satan’s body, currently occupied by Lucifer, sits at your desk, studying a book so intensely, like it’s the most interesting book in the entire Devildom. Lucifer’s body, occupied by Satan, is perched on your bed, glowering at the floor.

You actually can’t help but giggle, unable to control yourself. The absurdity of the situation actually _is_ pretty funny.

Mammon laughs with you, clapping a hand on your arm. “I’ve never seen Lucifer so reserved before...this is freakin’ awesome!” he exclaims, walking towards the desk where Lucifer is sitting.

Asmo sits down next to Satan on the bed, placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling.

Lucifer turns around, finally moving his eyes from the book. His fierce stare lands on Mammon, studying him as he moves closer to where he’s sitting.

“I just realized something,” Mammon continues, completely oblivious to the tension in the room. “Since Lucifer’s in Satan’s body and all...you’re not nearly as strong as you are in your own body. _I’m_ the stronger one. How’s that feel? Ha!”

“I understand why Y/N is here, as this is her bedroom,” the Avatar of Pride says cooly, ignoring Mammon, “but why are Mammon and Asmodeus _also_ here?”

“I, uh, well, I...I wanted to make sure Y/N got back to her room safely and everything,” stammers Mammon, blushing.

“Out. _Now_.”

Mammon holds his hands up, backing away. “Okay, okay. You got it.”

Lucifer follows Asmo and Mammon to the door. Mammon stands in the doorway, casting a quick glance at you before Lucifer shuts it, pointing in your direction.

“Oi! You two better not hurt Y/N, _or_ think that you can get all snuggly with her just cause you’re in her room! If I see you moved one tiny hair on her body I’m gonna-”

Mammon’s voice is cut off by the door slamming loudly in his face, followed by a yelp and a curse.

Lucifer turns around slowly. He crosses the room to where you’re standing on the other side. He places his arm on his chest, bowing his head slightly.

“Y/N, I apologize for the inconvenience. The spell should be reversed within a few days. Rest assured that I am hugely indebted to you, and will pay you back tenfold,” Lucifer tells you. “Satan, as well.”

“ _You’re_ the one that got us into this mess,” retorts Satan. “Paying her back is all your responsibility.”

“Maybe, if you were able to properly control yourself and not give in to your _wrath_ -”

“ _Maybe_ I wouldn’t have had to unleash my wrath if you didn’t interrupt!”

“Satan, you were-”

 _For fuck’s sake_.

“Okay, I’m going to take a shower and get changed in the bathroom. When I come out, I’d like some peace and quiet,” you declare over the din of their argument. 

Neither demon acknowledges you. You roll your eyes, sigh, and retreat into the bathroom, relishing the sound of the shower turning on that drowns out everything else.

You step into the shower, letting the scalding water pour over you. You lather your favorite lavender-scented shampoo into your hair, breathing in the relaxing scent. You know this will be a scarce moment of peace, so you try to enjoy it as long as possible...because as soon as you step back out into the room, you’ll no doubt have to mediate.

Throwing on your comfy t-shirt and sleeping shorts, you dry your hair with a towel. It hangs in loose, dark waves down your back. You put some product in it and, with a heavy sigh, open the bathroom door and step out into the room.

The scene in front of you nearly knocks you onto the floor again. You clap your hand over your mouth and grab the bathroom door frame to hold yourself up, trying to prevent your jaw from falling to the ground.

“Please!” Lucifer laughs, pointing at the younger demon currently possessing his former body. “I am _exceptionally_ better-looking, and more muscular too. Maybe if you put more care into your appearance-”

“You must be on something if you think that way, _Luci_ ,” Satan bites back. “Look at me. The succubi _love_ my beautiful blonde hair and green eyes. And my body is just as nice as yours, actually...I’m _much_ more attractive.”

Both demons are half-naked, shirts and jackets discarded onto your floor. The two of them are standing around your room, inspecting each other’s appearance. You can’t help your eyes from dropping down to gaze at the well-defined, taut muscles of their chests and abdomens. Each one sports an impressively long torso and six-pack. Their pants hang _dangerously_ low on their hips, the tantalizing v-lines drawing your eyes lower, lower…

With impeccable timing, the two demons turn towards the bathroom, finally noticing you nearly hyperventilating in the doorway.

“Y/N!” Satan and Lucifer shout at the same time.

“Perfect timing!” muses Lucifer. “You can decide for us.”

“Who’s the more attractive demon? Obviously it’s me...in my usual body, not in _Lucifer’s_ of course,” Satan chimes in.

You remove your hand from your mouth and lean against the doorway, trying to steady your breathing.

 _Do they_ really _have to ask me that right now?_

“U-um, well...I-I...you’re both very attractive,” you stammer. 

Your face can’t hide your embarrassment any longer, and suddenly you feel like it’s on fire. You can feel the furious crimson blush blazing across.

Lucifer laughs. “Ha! Surely you would favor one of us over the other. There’s no need to be so kind. Tell us the truth.”

“W-well, it's hard to make an objective decision when you’re both shirtless and assaulting my senses all at the same time.”

“Shall we put our clothes back on then, hm?” Lucifer asks you, raising an eyebrow.

“No!” you exclaim. “I-I mean...you can if you want to…”

“You’re too intimidating, Lucifer,” Satan chimes in, sitting back on the bed. “She clearly thinks it’s me, but is too scared of your reaction if she said so.”

“Right now, I’m mostly thinking about how I’m going to be able to sleep peacefully with two constantly fighting demon brothers who accidentally switched bodies,” you quip, gaining some of your composure back.

Again, neither demon acknowledges you, instead continuing to bicker endlessly. You sigh in defeat, reaching for the water bottle on your desk. You sip the cool liquid and watch the demons continue their ridiculous arguments, exasperated.

“I’ll do you one better, _Luci_ .” Satan spits the nickname, as though it’s a disgusting taste in his mouth. “I can _totally_ outperform you in bed, even in your own body.”

You splutter and cough furiously upon hearing that, choking on the water. The liquid spills out onto your shirt as you struggle. Satan and Lucifer don’t even turn their heads in your direction.

“How naive,” retorts Lucifer, shaking his head. “Lest you forget, I’m the oldest. I have the most experience.”

“You’re too uptight. And your head is so far up Diavolo’s ass, you’ve probably forgotten how to fuck. Unless you do it with-”

“ _That’s enough_ ,” booms Lucifer. “I can charm anyone I choose. I just have more important things to focus on lately,” he adds, with a pointed look.

“Ha! I’d like to see that,” laughs Satan.

Instead of dignifying his brother with a response, Lucifer turns his eyes towards you, studying you carefully. You feel yourself shrink a bit in the burn of his gaze. The intensity is so severe, it feels as though he’s a predator, and you’re the prey he’s ready to ambush.

“Y/N.” He says your name gently, the tender note in his voice bizarrely mismatched with the fire in his eyes.

You swallow, nervous to answer.

“...Yes?”

“Come here.”

You walk over slowly, unsure of what he wants. Satan watches you carefully from his perch on the bed, equally as curious.

You approach Lucifer, standing directly in front of him. He is handsome, equally as handsome as Satan, but their majesty is different. 

Whereas Lucifer is more of dominating beauty, with searing red eyes, Satan’s emerald green eyes, flecked with gold and turquoise, shine beautifully. You stare into them, mesmerized. His blonde hair falls messily into his eyes, tempting you to reach up and brush the strands away so you can fall in deeper. It’s easy to forget that Lucifer is actually inside Satan’s body right now.

Suddenly, Lucifer reaches a hand out, lightly touching your face. His hand slowly trails down over your jaw, down the curve of your neck. His velvety touch traces the dainty skin of your collarbone, dancing ever lower, lower...stopping right above your breast. You feel your breath hitch. Goosebumps dart across your skin, betraying your calm demeanor. Your heart flutters in your chest.

“You’re a good girl, aren’t you, Y/N?” Lucifer murmurs, his voice dripping with honey. He moves his hand back up to your face, repeating the gentle strokes over and over again.

You don’t answer. Your mouth feels glued shut, and your feet are anchored to the floor. Giving in to the desire, you feel an insatiable need stirring within. The blood buzzes loudly in your ears, and the room suddenly feels as though it just got ten degrees warmer.

“Okay, I take it back. I guess you _are_ kind of charming,” Satan chuckles. “Then again, you’re in my body, so it’s pretty much effortless.”

His voice slams you back to reality. You suddenly realized that sexy maneuver was just a performance, to prove a point to his brother. You shake your head, completely embarrassed at yourself for being so naive. 

_But I wanted it...I wanted it so badly._

“Oh? Disappointed, are you? Thinking it’s just for show?” you hear Lucifer coo, placing his hand under your chin. He tilts your head gently, forcing your eyes to meet with the beautiful emerald gaze of his own. 

The arousal coursing through your veins nearly leaves you breathless. You can feel your legs shaking a bit, and you steady, trying to compose yourself.

“It doesn’t have to be, darling,” Lucifer continues, leaning in closer. Your heart races, as though he’s behind the wheel and revving the engine.

This time, his hand reaches out to touch your face. He caresses your lips with his thumb, gentle strokes over the soft skin. You’re helpless to stop the pleasure igniting between your legs, completely turned on. Your nipples harden, barely covered beneath the thin material of your sleeping shirt. You silently curse yourself at how easily you let yourself fall into this.

You step back, refusing to let him see you sweat. Your legs feel like jelly. You’re frustrated that he wants to play this game with you just to prove a point to the real Satan.

Lucifer chuckles, looking you up and down. “You’re only hurting yourself by denying it, my love,” he says. His gaze settles on your chest. 

“You can fool yourself, but your body betrays you. This turns you on.”

You look down at your breasts. Sure enough, your nipples are practically poking through the flimsy material of your t-shirt.

Lucifer steps towards you again. At the same time, you feel Satan at your back, running his hands up and down your arms. You shiver as more goosebumps flare across your skin.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Lucifer asks, visibly annoyed.

“I’m going to prove my point to you. I can fuck better than you can in your own body,” Satan replies matter-of-factly.

Lucifer laughs out loud, hand on his chest. “You really believe that, do you? I accept your challenge. We shall let Y/N be the one who determines.”

 _Wait,_ what? 

You open your mouth to protest, but close it just as quickly. A shiver of pleasure shudders through you at the thought of being fucked by not only one, but two attractive demons. The dark desire you feel causes you to grow ever wetter with the anticipation, your arousal soaking into the fabric of your shorts.

Noting your silent approval, Lucifer chuckles softly. He presses himself into you.

“Don’t be afraid, my love,” he coos, drawing ever closer. 

Before you can react, he crushes his mouth against yours. You bite his lip, and he takes your cue to open his mouth slightly. You meet your tongue with his, rolling them over each other.

Satan places a hand just under the hem of your shirt, fingers lightly grazing the bare skin. He leans in from behind, lips brushing your ear. He nips at the lobe gently, pushing your hair to the side. Your neck bare, he moves his lips down the curve of it, kissing it and sucking the skin into his mouth.

Satan’s lips leave you as he slips his other hand under your shirt. His fingers delicately trace the curves of your hips, then dance up your waist. Each touch ignites a spark on your skin, your nerve endings on high sensitivity. His hands slowly move to your front, coming together on your abdomen.

They glide farther up, sliding gracefully over your bare breasts. He’s delighted to find you’re not wearing a bra, cupping the soft mounds. He rolls the delicate buds of your nipples between his thumb and index finger. The pleasure shoots straight down between your legs. Your clit is throbbing as you feel the hardened bulge at the front of his pants pressed into your ass.

You moan into Lucifer’s mouth, unable to control yourself. He bites your lip one last time before pulling away, a cocky grin forming on his handsome face. You can feel his cock straining against the constricting fabric of his slacks in front.

“Mm, why is Satan getting all the spotlight?” Lucifer murmurs.

While Satan continues to massage your breasts, Lucifer moves his hand to your inner thigh. You inhale sharply as his fingers dance up and down the delicate skin, caressing it, moving closer and closer to where you want him to be. His fingers hook underneath your shorts, and you gasp.

Burying his face into your neck, kissing and nipping at the skin as Satan had not long before, Lucifer slides his fingers between your drenched folds. They glide up and down with ease, your arousal practically dripping down your legs.

You whimper as your clit continues to throb, aching to be touched. Relishing in your clear desperation, Lucifer pulls his fingers away, and the sudden absence of them feels like a hunger pang growing with intensity. After some torturous seconds, he finally obliges, slipping his fingers back in. His middle finger massages the swollen bud. This time, the sound that escapes you is so lewd, you surprise even yourself.

“Ahhh...Lucifer…” you mewl, “please don’t stop…”

The assault on your most sensitive nerve endings is almost too much. Your legs begin to shake. You lean back into Satan and raise an arm up, hooking it around his neck and pulling his head down to meet yours. Your tongues dance together as both demons continue their tortuous, yet delicious, onslaught of your senses.

As though in sync, both demons pull away at the same time. Lucifer steps back, studying you again with his burning stare raking up and down your body. His eyes are glassy, desire flooding his gaze. His lips part, as though to say something, but suddenly they close, taking in the sight of you. Satan does the same. Their stares are predatory, but you welcome the feeling. 

You stand between them, chest rising and falling rapidly. Your hair is mussed, falling over one shoulder and spilling across your back; your eyes are half-closed, glazed over with lust.

Lucifer meets your eyes, then issues you a command.

“Take off your clothes.”

You nod obediently. You lift your shirt over your head, your bare breasts spilling out. You roll your shorts down your hips, discarding the clothes on the floor. Feeling suddenly vulnerable at your now fully-exposed state, you falter, reaching your hands up to cover your breasts.

“Don’t be bashful now,” murmurs Lucifer, running his tongue over his lips. “You were begging me to touch you not that long ago.”

“We’ll take care of you,” Satan purrs in response, running his hands up and down the curves of your waist.

“I want you on your bed,” Lucifer directs you, pointing towards it.

Again, you obey without hesitation. You lay on your back, turning your head to the side as both demons approach you, the same hungered look in their eyes.

“Now, now,” chides Lucifer. “We can’t see your pretty sight with your legs stuck together like that, can we?” 

Satan nods in agreement, a grin creeping onto his face. 

“Let’s get her on all fours,” he suggests, his smile wicked with sadistic desire.

You roll onto your stomach, positioning yourself as he says. Your back is straight, rigid. You keep your legs pressed together, feeling hesitant.

“Good girl. Arch your back,” he continues. “Let us see how turned on you are.”

Bending your arms at the elbows, you arch your back, your body moving in a fluid motion. Your hands fold together under your pillow, and you rest your head on the soft cushion. There’s no hiding anything in this position, and you know it well. The delicate pink skin of your pussy is in full view for Satan and Lucifer, lips shiny and coated in your abundant fluid arousal.

The bed creaks softly as Lucifer climbs behind you, placing his hands on the supple skin of your ass and squeezing it.

“What a beautiful sight you are like this...isn’t she, Satan?” Lucifer murmurs from behind you. Satan inhales sharply as he watches you hungrily, silently agreeing with his brother. 

Lucifer squeezes your ass again. “I want to see every inch of you,” he murmurs. Suddenly, his hands still grabbing either cheek, he spreads you open even further. His breath hitches. 

You whimper, your confidence wavering at the fact that he’s exposing your most private areas. Simultaneously, you feel so turned on, you almost can’t take it anymore.

You’ll do just about anything at this point to feel the stretch of a cock between your walls, and your pussy clenches in the anticipation.

Lucifer leans forward, teeth sinking into the flesh of your left cheek. Suddenly, his tongue grazes you between your folds from behind. He relishes the sweet taste of your juices generously coating his tongue as he moves it from front to back. He travels back further, further...your eyes widen in surprise as his tongue flicks up and down the sensitive space between your ass cheeks. You gasp, then moan, your arousal skyrocketing.

Satan’s voice sharply cuts through your bliss, causing Lucifer to move back in surprise. 

“How come you get to have all the fun, Lucifer?” he complains. He strides over to the bed, grabbing one of your arms. “I got her into that position. It’s my turn now.”

Bemused, you turn your head to the side, glancing at him. His piercing crimson gaze of the face he now wears bores into you, a stark contrast to his usual calming, beautiful jewel-toned eyes. Still holding your arm, Satan tugs at it gently. 

“Sit up, Y/N,” he orders. 

You lift yourself up steadily and sit up with your legs still spread, resting your back against Lucifer. As you do so, Satan climbs onto the bed. He lays down, head resting on the pillow, bending his legs underneath yours. Lucifer rises, giving the younger demon more room. He cocks an eyebrow, an amused expression tugging at his features. 

Just when you’re trying to figure out what Satan wants from you, he grabs your hips, propelling you forward. You yelp in surprise. You’re seated on his bare chest, your womanhood mere inches from his own face. As he tugs at your hips, silently guiding you closer to him, you realize that’s exactly what he wants. You gently move forward on your knees until his head is between your thighs, spreading them further until his mouth reaches you.

His tongue slides between your sensitive folds, and you reach out, hands gripping the wooden headboard for support. Satan’s hands rest against your inner thighs, caressing the skin gently. He laps up your wetness, tasting the sweet nectar of your juices that coat the fleshy pink skin of your pussy. You move your hips up and down, grinding them against his tongue as you alternate the levels of your sensation. His tongue flicks at your swollen nub, eliciting another lewd moan to tear from your throat.

“A-Ah!” you cry out. You’ve never been eaten out like this before. You’re so turned on, you can feel the pressure building as the fire begins to pool low in your belly.

“Ride my face until you’re dripping, Y/N,” Satan murmurs. 

He lightly nibbles the soft flesh of your thigh, peppering gentle kisses as his lips make their way back between your legs, his tongue rightfully resuming its cadence of getting you off.

Behind you, Lucifer chuckles. “Actually, that’s _my_ face you’re riding, my love.”

He presses up against your back, his still-clothed erection poking at your ass. His lips find purchase on your neck, kissing it. He places his hands on the soft mounds of your breasts, drawing out a whimper from your lips as you shiver in delight.

Lifting your arm, Lucifer ducks his head underneath. Your arm now resting across his shoulders, his head is level with your bosom. He tongues your nipple, nipping and sucking it gently into his mouth. Yet again, the onslaught of all the different stimulation is almost too much to handle. A few seconds later, you feel your climax ignite, blazing a trail of fire through your veins.

You mutter a string of curses as your head rolls back in ecstasy, riding out the luscious waves of electricity pulsating from between your hips all the way up into your chest. Your heart pumps faster, faster, sending sparks all over your body. Satan continues to flick your clit with his tongue as you come undone on top of him, prolonging your bliss several beautiful seconds longer. 

Your orgasm now reduced to a waning ember, you move back, legs straddling Satan’s thighs. His erection prods at you between your legs, though his black slacks still remain on. A carnal desire for the length of his cock to fill you flows through you as you unbutton them. He watches you carefully, raw lust blazing through his crimson eyes. His lips are shiny, covered in a sheen of the fluid evidence of your release. A few seconds later, Satan’s fully-erect cock springs out. You run your tongue over your lips at the sight of it. 

“Well, Lucifer,” Satan breathes, his voice low. “Looks like I’ve already outperformed you. You might as well give up now, and just watch me fuck her until she falls apart.”

Desperate for the much-needed stretch of his length sheathed inside you, you barely pay any mind to Satan’s assertion. Your hand reaches out to grasp his cock, hunger and lust burning ever brighter…

Just as abruptly, you’re pulled backwards into Lucifer’s tight embrace, pinning your arms to your chest. You whimper, visibly annoyed that he’s preventing you from getting what you so desperately want...no, _need_...right now.

“Don’t be so naive, Satan. I _let_ you get her off first, so that when I fuck her, she can feel the difference between you and I when she cums,” Lucifer laughs.

“Look at her. She wants my cock so badly she practically ripped my pants off to get to it. You’re holding her back.”

Still unable to move, Lucifer runs a hand tenderly along your waist. 

“You took her from me to have your fun. Y/N is a good girl and knows she needs to be shared equally between us...right, my darling?”

“Y-yes,” you respond obediently. 

Lucifer kisses the top of your head, then lets go of you. You fall slightly forward. Satan reaches his hands up to your shoulders and pulls you down gently towards him, lips meeting yours in a fervent kiss as you taste your own arousal.

Behind you, the sound of Lucifer’s zipper coming undone makes your eyes widen with excitement. With his ample length pressing against you, you arch your back and grind your hips onto him. He moans, massaging your ass. The head of his cock presses against your entrance, and you ready yourself to push back into him. Your fingers grip the sheets…

All of a sudden Satan, noticing what’s about to happen, tugs your hips forward. You break off the kiss, biting back a scream of exasperation. Your frustration at the two demons constantly vying for dominance irritates the hell out of you when all you want is the much-needed pleasure of a cock stuffed inside of you.

“I’m the oldest, so I get to fuck her first,” Satan declares.

“Wrong,” Lucifer counters, aggravation creeping into his voice. “ _I’m_ Lucifer, not you. You happen to be temporarily occupying my body. Therefore, I’ll be fucking Y/N first.”

“Technically, your body is older, yes? Then I win,” Satan laughs.

Before you can even react, Satan pulls your hips upward, angling his cock underneath you so that it rests against your entrance. Wet and extraordinarily frantic for either one of their cocks at this point, you find yourself unable to resist any longer. Your hips roll over him, crying out in ecstasy as his generous length and girth fill you completely. The glorious stretch of his cock between your walls overrides all your other senses.

“A-Ah! Mmmm...”

You lean back, hands resting on his thighs to help you balance. Lifting your hips, you maneuver your body up and down in a hypnotic rhythm. Satan thrusts harder into you, matching your tempo as the lewd sound of skin clashing against skin permeates the room. The way you’re leaned back allows him to see everything, and the sight of his cock disappearing within your walls alone is almost enough to make him come undone.

In your elation, it’s easy to forget that Lucifer is still behind you, furious that the younger demon defied him. Refusing to let himself be outwitted any longer, his right hand reaches out to grip your breast, drawing out a surprised, ragged breath. His other hand reaches down between your legs. 

As you continue to ride Satan’s cock in an intoxicating harmony, Lucifer’s middle finger finds your pink, swollen clit with ease. Still recovering from your release not so long ago, the bud is hypersensitive, and the slightest touch from Lucifer evokes a loud, mewling cry from your lips. 

Almost instantaneously, you shatter, reaching your peak. The orgasm shudders through you, your back arching as you ride out the delectable waves of pleasure. Your nails dig scarlet crescent-shaped moons into Satan’s thighs.

Satan continues slamming into you, your walls clenching around his cock even more as he watches you cum. He hisses, knowing he can’t take much more of this, the tightened grip of your pussy threatening to do him in sooner than he’d like.

Several thrusts later, Satan bites back a moan, finally releasing and filling you with his seed. Breathless, you lift yourself off of him, nearly collapsing onto Satan behind you.

“Fuck, Lucifer,” rasps Satan, breathing heavily as he lifts himself off the bed. “You had to interrupt, didn’t you?”

“ _Don’t_ defy me, and I wouldn’t have to,” Lucifer chides, his voice brimming with venom.

“I’m shocked you didn’t cream your pants when you did that, seeing as you love getting off on punishing us-”

“That’s enough.”

You stand, though your legs are shaking. You can feel your own arousal fluid, mixed with Satan’s seed, leaking out onto your thigh.

 _Shit, and you’re still not done yet_. You’re not sure how much more of this you can take.

Lucifer turns to you. Your eyes are glazed over with lust, the swell of your ample breasts bouncing with every movement, your hair messy and falling over one shoulder in shiny, dark rivulets. Your body is peppered with tiny red love bites.

A grin creeps onto his face. _It’s his turn now_. He stands next to you, fingers splaying across your back possessively.

“My darling, Y/N,” Lucifer coos, reaching up to stroke your hair. “I know you were too obedient to tell Satan no when he fucked you. You’re a good girl. You know I was supposed to fuck you first...right?”

“Y-yes, of course,” you answer.

“Good…” Lucifer continues stroking your hair. “Now, be a _very_ good girl and get back on the bed on all fours. Just like before. Let me see every inch of that beautiful pussy that I’m going to make my own…”

Satan chortles, watching the older demon command you in his previous body with morbid curiosity. 

“This should be good,” he murmurs to himself, perching himself on your desk to watch from afar.

You follow Lucifer’s command, positioning yourself just as you had earlier, back arched to the Celestial Realm. His breath hitches as he takes in the sight of your fucked-out pussy, now a slightly deepened pink from all the pounding. Satan’s cum, mixed with your own fluids, drips out of your hole.

“That’s my girl,” Lucifer praises you, languidly running his fingers along the curve of your spine. The sensation elicits a shudder from your body. You feel him climbing onto the bed, positioning himself behind you.

“I’m sorry, my darling...I have to punish you for the way you moaned and looked like a happy little slut riding his cock when you were supposed to be getting fucked by mine,” Lucifer purrs.

Without warning, Lucifer’s hand comes down on your ass, the _smack_ reverberating throughout the room. You hiss, the pain stinging your cheek. His hand cracks down on you again. You hold back a cry, burying your head into the pillow. The ache is uncomfortable, though not completely unbearable...nor is it unwanted.

“I’m sorry, Lucifer,” you mewl, hoping he’ll punish you further. He obliges with one final smack on your other cheek. Your cry is carnal, wanton; the sinful pleasure of the pain mixing with arousal fanning the flames of your desire.

He spreads you, eyeing his blazing red handprints etched onto your skin with delight, and leans forward. His cock prods your entrance. Without warning, he thrusts into you, and you whine at the sudden intrusion. His length fully sheathed in the wet heat of your pussy, he groans, balancing himself on your hips. You attempt to match his chaotic thrusting rhythm, pushing yourself back onto him, but he moves so fast and so hard, it’s difficult.

“Mph!”

One hand resting on your ass, Lucifer reaches his other hand out, grasping the length of your hair and twisting it, weaving it between his fingers. He suddenly tugs on the long tresses, yanking your head back. You gasp in shock as you make direct eye contact with Satan, still perched on your desk, a smirk forming on his face.

“Don’t break her neck, _Luci_ ,” Satan quips, still bitter that his fuck got cut short.

Ignoring him, Lucifer leans forward, hot breath tickling your ear. 

“You’re such a good girl, Y/N...such a good, obedient girl,” he coos. “I now know why Diavolo picked you. You’re so docile, so compliant...my darling.”

Fingers tightly woven into your hair, Lucifer continues his almost frenzied strokes. His cock slams into your g-spot, and he can feel your pussy tightening around him in anticipation of another sweet release. He curses, pulling his cock out, releasing his fingers from your hair. Your head drops forward and you whine, the decrescendo of your orgasm ebbing slowly.

“Lay on your back,” Lucifer instructs.

You comply, lying supine as your eyes flit up towards the ceiling.

“Look at me.”

You look down to meet his gaze, the beautiful emerald orbs flecked with pools of gold staring directly into yours. His hands on your knees, he pushes them apart, spreading your legs. You drop your gaze down, breaking eye contact to watch him.

“Keep your eyes on me,” he commands. There’s a heavy implication in his words, one that screams _don’t disobey me_. 

You nod slowly, eyes holding steady in his fervent gaze. He thrusts into you again, relishing your cry of ecstasy. He bites his lip, watching your breasts bounce with his fevered movements, the light sheen of sweat on your skin glimmering in the hazy lights of the room.

Lucifer leans forward, your ankles resting by his shoulders, fingers gripping the sheets as he slams into you, this time at a slower cadence. He continues his incline, your knees practically pressed to your chest. The heightened angle allows him to slam into you deeper, magnifying both his and your pleasure exponentially.

Eyebrows knit tightly, his own release drawing near, Lucifer pulls back a bit, pausing his rhythm. His hand reaches out, tracing delicate lines across your breast, dancing upwards until it reaches your neck.

His fingers lightly grip your throat, and your eyes widen in shock. You’ve never been choked while fucked before, but are certainly intrigued.

“Relax, my darling...I won’t hurt you,” Lucifer says, trying to control his breathing. He continues his stroke, cock plunging in and out of your pussy, completely lubricated with your arousal.

The feeling of his fingers wrapped around your neck as he fucks your tight pussy sends a shudder of pleasure through him. He swallows, on the verge of losing control; but, for your sake, he regains his composure, not wanting to hurt you _too_ badly the first time he chokes you while he dominates you.

After all, he knows he’s clearly won this competition. He wants to do this to you again...in his own body, of course.

Your release follows quickly after, shattering you through your core. You can barely handle all the stimulation, having had cum twice before already. Your skull slams backwards into the pillow, your vision briefly fading to black. Your body jerks forward, then goes still, your breathing labored as your chest rises and falls rapidly.

Hand still grasping your throat, Lucifer slams into you one final time, filling you with his bitter seed as he groans in ecstasy. He removes himself from you as Satan crosses the room, both demons examining your exhausted form sprawled out on the bed. Your legs are still spread, the abundant white fluid of both demons’ releases dribbling out of you and pooling onto the silk sheets.

“I have to admit, I look pretty damn good when I’m fucking...thanks, _Luci_ ,” Satan laughs. Lucifer shakes his head, though a smile plays on his lips.

The two demons help you up off the bed. You stumble, your legs quivering as you recover from the incessant pounding you just took, starting to feel sore between your legs. Lucifer and Satan stroke your hair gently, holding you up as you put your sleeping clothes back on.

“Well, Y/N...what’s the verdict?” Satan challenges you. “Not that I need to ask, since it’s obviously me…”

“Both. It’s both of you,” you answer with a sigh. “Now...can we please go to bed? I’m exhausted.”

Walking back into your bathroom, you glance at your mirror in the reflection. It is not kind to you, showing every puckered red love bite peppered across your skin and wild, mussed hair. Wincing, you turn towards the demon brothers responsible for all the damage and collapse onto your bed, exhaustion overtaking all other emotion.

“I don’t think I have enough concealer to cover all this. You guys are going to have a lot of explaining to do,” you say as your voice tapers off, drifting into the dark abyss of slumber.

“Don’t worry, my darling, we’ll take care of it,” Lucifer laughs, stroking your hair until you fall asleep, chest rising and falling gently.

“I totally won, just so you know,” Satan quips.

“Ha! Still so ignorant,” retorts Lucifer. “You forgot? I made her cum twice-”

“Because you _interrupted_ me-”

You’re pretty sure you can hear their never-ending argument in your dreams, unable to escape even in your own sleep.


End file.
